Rikki, never afraid
by Lord Jeremy Silver
Summary: My first H20 fic in a long time. Enjoy.


**Disclaimer: I don't own H20 - Just Add Water.**

* * *

 **Rikki, never afraid**

 **Rikki is now 25 and has been Zane's wife for nearly 4 years. Their life together is perfect and once they've found a bigger home, they plan to maybe have a kid.**

She's no longer as sassy and rude as she used to, but Rikki is still strong and badass in a positive way, of course and Zane love that.

"Zane, you know that if we're gonna get ourselves a larger place, you need to pay for it. My job's not pulling in much cash." says Rikki as she drink some beer.

"I'm aware of that and I've got nothing against paying. One of my roles in this relationship we have is to be the one with the money and that's okay. Deal in, deal out. No problem, baby. It's a win win thing." says Zane as he place his laptop in his metal briefcase.

"Good. It is nice that we're on the same page and such." says Rikki.

"We've been on the same page and beyond since we got married and I seriously don't see that change any time soon, Rikki. You and I are meant to be together, for the good and the bad." says Zane.

"That's great." says Rikki with a sexy smile.

"Rikki, why did you give up on being a rockstar?" says Zane.

"I discovered that it wasn't for me. The fame made me uncomfortable." says Rikki. "I find it hard to have people like me. Honestly I don't deal with it well."

"Yeah." says Zane.

"The only two exceptions are my love for you and my friendship with Em, Cleo and Bella." says Rikki.

"Alright, see ya. I'm going to work." says Zane.

"See you, Zane. Have fun." says Rikki in a sexy tone.

Zane head to work.

"Hmm, maybe I should clean the bedroom. That's needed after what Zane and I did last night." says Rikki.

Rikki enter the bedroom.

She decides to start cleaning.

"I wonder how Cleo, Emma and Bella are doing these days..." mumbles Rikki.

Rikki wear a black tight top and dark-blue skinny jeans.

"Maybe I should call them. It's been so long since we had time to meet." says Rikki.

45 minutes later, the bedroom's finally clean.

"Nice. That wasn't too fucking difficult." says Rikki with a smile.

Rikki gets a bit horny.

"I'm gonna masturbate a bit." says Rikki.

She pull down her pants and starts to finger-fuck herself.

"Mmm, fuck!" moans Rikki.

It feels good.

"Holy shit..." moans Rikki. "I'm a slut."

Rikki get more horny.

"Ahhh, yeah!" moans Rikki in a very sexy tone.

She finger-fuck herself harder.

"Yeah...fuck!" moans Rikki. "Mmm, bloody sexy!"

She finger-fuck herself faster.

"Oh my shit, slutty like hell, yeah!" moans Rikki.

Rikki is getting very close to the big orgasm she wants.

"Ahhh, crap!" moans Rikki in sexual pleasure as she get a big slutty orgasm.

She pull her pants back up and goes to the living room and take a seat on the couch.

"Okay..." says Rikki as she grab the remote and turn on the TV.

She is happy. Because of the fact that Zane is rich they have access to many channels and some of those are free hardcore porn channels. Rikki now tune in to one of those.

On the screen a strong black man is fucking a teen girl from Japan.

"Nice! Some exotic fucking. That's erotic, for sure." says a happy Rikki.

The black man grab the ass of the teen girl while he fuck her harder.

"Alright, this is quality porn." says Rikki.

5 hours later, Zane get home.

Rikki is cooking dinner.

"Babe, what's for dinner? It smells good." says Zane in the manly tone that Rikki love to hear.

"Something new." says Rikki. "I found the recipe online."

"That sounds interesting." says Zane.

"How was your day?" says Rikki.

"Good, I guess. Nothing outside of the normal happened." says Zane.

"My day's been nice. I've cleaned the bedroom, masturbated...the regular shit, ya know." says Rikki in a casual tone.

"I hope you got a good orgasm, baby." says Zane.

"Well, I sure did." says Rikki.

Rikki wear a red tight t-shirt and black tight leather pants.

"Are you horny again?" says Zane.

"Of course. I'm nearly always horny. Fuck me, please." says Rikki.

Zane walk up behind Rikki, pull down her pants, slide his dick into her pussy and starts to fuck her.

"Mmm, yes!" moans Rikki.

"Ahhh, damn!" moans Zane, fucking hard, just how Rikki love it.

Rikki continue to cook dinner while Zane fuck her.

She manage to focus on both the food and the fucking at the same time.

Zane thinks it is sexy to fuck his wife when she cook dinner.

"Oh, yeah! Drill my pussy." moans Rikki.

"Holy shit, sexy bitch." moans Zane.

"True, me is that." moans Rikki.

27 minutes later.

"Ahhh, Rikki, you're so fucking sexy!" moans Zane as he cum deep in Rikki's sexy pussy.

"Mmm! Shit, yes!" moans Rikki as she get a wonderful orgasm.

"That was one hell of a session, Rikki." says Zane.

"Yeah, Zane. It sure was. You're the best husband I could ever have. I love that you always fuck me with such passion. You must really love me." says Rikki with a sweet smile.

Zane pull out his dick from Rikki's awesome pussy.

"I do love you and I know that you love me as well." says Zane.

"Yes. I love you sooo much." says a happy Rikki. "And dinner's ready now."

Rikki pull her pants back up.

"Then we should eat." says Zane.

"Yeah." says Rikki.

* * *

 **The End.**


End file.
